finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Castle
Olivia Castle is a character in Final Destination 5 and a survivor of the collapsing North Bay Bridge. She is a provocative, insensitive and flirtatious woman. She works at Presage Paper's local sales division. She is one of the Presage employees to go on the corporate retreat that got trapped by the bridge collapse. She is also one of Molly's best friends, and a rival to Candice. Olivia is the third survivor to die. Final Destination 5 Olivia appears in the beginning of the movie emerging from a van. Her bandmate drove her there, and reminds Olivia of her glasses she left in the car. After getting her glasses from him, he tells Olivia not to forget their upcoming gig. Walking away from the van, she flirts with Peter which causes Candice to indirectly confront her. Her and Candice have a little fued. On the way to a retreat with her coworkers, Sam Lawton has a vision of the North Bay Bridge collapsing, and Olivia is among those who made it off the bridge. She then appeared at the memorial and also during Dennis Lapman's speech. She couldn't help, but laugh at Isaac and at Nathan's jokes even during a sad occasion. After Candice's death, she is seen at work. She approachs Sam and Molly about the grievment pay, and talks about Candice's death. She then joins the others to have drinks that Nathan took from the local union boss before heading to the local clinic. 'Death' When Olivia goes to have LASIK eye surgery, her head is tightly secured and her right eyelid pried open with a speculum. She squeezes a teddy bear out of nervousness, popping off its glass eye onto the floor. While the surgeon prepares her eye, he is missing file information and leaves her alone to consult his secretary. A cup of water that Olivia left on top of a water cooler is knocked over when the cooler bubbles, and the cup spills onto the power unit of the laser machine plugged into the wall. The intensity of the ray is increased to dangerous levels, and the laser machine starts to shake. As Olivia reaches for the emergency stop button on the control remote, she knocks it to the floor, where the activation button is pressed, shooting the laser into her eye. As she shakes, the laser bur ns lines across her iris and pupil. Then she holds her hand in the way, burning lines across her palm, allthough the laser still burns through her hand. Sam and Molly rush into the front office to save her from danger, and as the doctor assures she'll be fine, her screams are heard and they run to save her. She manages to release her head from the clamp and get off the table before the laser fires again, her eye bloody and burnt. Sam, Molly, and the doctor rush into the room, as Olivia screams for help. However, being in high heel boots, Olivia trips over the glass teddy bear's eye on the floor and stumbles out the window, falling about several stories onto a car parked out in the street below. Her damaged eye then pops out and rolls onto the road only to be run over by a car. Signs/Clues *The doctor asks her, "What made you decide to take the''' leap 'today?" *The doctor tells her she will no longer be needing her glasses. *The necklace she wears is in an oval-shape with the center as an empty hole. *The view of the laser device up close strangely resembles an eye. *When she is getting burned by the laser the teddy bears are looking at her just like when Tod from Final Destination is getting strangled and the bath toys are looking at him. *When Olivia dropped down the teddy bear, it fell off the similar fashion as how she fell off the building. *When she squeezed her teddy bear to tightly out of nervousness, it's right eye popped out in a similar fashion to hers. *While Sam, Molly and Olivia were talking, there is a toy car in Sam's cubicle. *When her eye came out, it was run over by another car. *Olivia stepping on the removed eye of the teddy bear foreshadows the car running over her own removed eye. *When she was talking about Candice Hooper when she died, she says "Guess we should have ''seen that coming". Trivia *Many signs of Olivia's death have to do with eyes, cars and falling. *The circumstances surrounding Olivia's death are highly unrealistic, as doctors are forbidden to leave their patients in the middle of performing operations. *She is one of the audience's favorite character due to comments from viewers. *Olivia is the third character to die involving the right eye in the series, first was Evan Lewis, second was Samantha Lane, However, if the events are arranged chronologically, she was the first. *Olivia has the honor of having her own track in the OST. es:Olivia Castle Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Castle, Olivia Category:Presage Paper's Employees Category:Smashed